It seems I love you
by sielmaru96
Summary: Catiel has not seen Dean for a long time. And he does his best to contact with his 'old friend', however, seems like Dean does not care about this. [Castiel/Dean]


Hello. It is my first English fiction. I have mistakes, I think. But I can't see them unless someone shows me. Please, write me about my mistakes, if you see them. Thank you earlier. And perhaps it will be updated, if you want so.

* * *

[rings], [rings]

"Hello, I'm Dean. Leave your voice mail, and I'll call you back."

"Hi, Dean. It's me again... Castiel. I, really, don't know which mail I'm leavin' just now, however, I can't help do this. I've just worried and wanted to know is everything okay with you? Please, call me back as soon as you hear it."

Castiel switched off black little gadget, and put it in dark pant's pocket. He was sitting on the bench on the bank of a river, and watching sunset. The sky was burning in the rays of the dying sun, birds was loudly twittering, and it was a time when light evening wind was starting to blow, when on the bank couple pairs were beginning gathering in order to romantic spend time, when air was slowly beginning to fill with tobacco and bonfire smokes. It was getting dark.

Castiel put his cell phone out, and called someone who, perhaps, knew where Dean – old friend of him – might be. Rings have already started to ring, however, guy didn't hurry to answer. But, when the sixth ring has rung a familiar and jolly guy's voice came from other end of line.

"Hello?" fellow said.

"Oh, hi, Samuel. I'm... I'm Castiel, do you remember me?" man sat right on bench as if Sam watched after him. And it seemed ridiculous even to him, and the smile lit up his face, but, it was a bit ironic smile. Castiel was in his not the best mood.

"Of course, I do!" Sam joyfully answered.

"Am... Mm..." Cas didn't know how to ask even if he was the first who called.

"What is it, man? Is everythin' okay?" Sam asked when Castiel hadn't said anything.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. N-no, actually, no."

"What?" Sam asked losing his patience.

"Do you... Do you know where is Dean? I... I called him, but he didn't answer. And I decided to ask you. Do you know anything about him, Sam?"

"Oh, man! You scared me, do you know!?" Sam said, sighing. "Am, Cas, listen. Dean... He's here, in town." Sam said carefully, but he hurried to add: "But I, actually, don't know why he isn't taking your calls." guy swiftly said.

"Hmm..." was only what Cas hummed in response.

"Look, Cas. He shifted," Sam continued, clearing his throat. "when we've made up our minds to live together. And he hasn't been ringing me up since then. Furthermore, taking in consideration that he didn't contact with you too, I'm afraid somethin' bad was happened to him..." Sam said, his voice was worried.

"You think?" Cas asked as if he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, Cas, I am."

"Sam, can I ask somethin' else for you?"

"Sure."

"Could you give me his address?"

"Dean's?"

"Yes."

"Sure. I'll send you a mail with address. But, Cas..."

"I'm listening."

"You should be quick, and call me when you get him." Sam warned him with a bit weird voice.

"I will." Cas said simply in response.

"Okay. Well, good bye then."

"Hey, Sam!" Cas interrupted Sam.

"Yeah?"

"When you said 'we' you meant you and Gabriel?"

"Oh, yeah. But, how d'you know? We've never talked about it."

"He's pretty nice boy. I wish you be happy. Keep his happy, Sam."

"Dude, stop it! How d'you know about Gabriel?" Sam was confused, and was unable to figure it out how could Castiel know him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, Sammy, if Gabriel himself didn't tell you."

"Wha... What!?" Sam felt how an anger was capturing his mind, and he began to be cross with Cas. "How? You have to tell me, okay!? Hell, he is my boyfriend, and you, Cas, know him, however, he's never told me about you! Just say somethin'!"

"Ask him. And don't forget to send me the address. Bye, Sam." Castiel ended the call and smiled. _He is so cute, God..._ black-haired man thought and started when his cell phone has rung. He looked at display and saw a new message. It was from Sam, concluding Dean's address and another couple words. Namely: "Hell, Cas, you have to tell me everything! Just promise."

"Yeah, man, of course." Man on the bench said under his breath.

Cas stared at the already red sun and took a deep breath. After a little time, Cas left the shore, he was going to visit some especial one...

* * *

It was night when Castiel had reached to the address which Sam gave him earlier. The weather was getting bad, and the cold wind was blowing. It seemed to be going to rain soon, because the sky was covered with dark clouds, and it was impossible to see any stars. Castiel found himself out on the opposite side of old and small house, like den. The man smiled and went towards to the front door, and knocked at it. Slow and lazy steps heard behind the door, and it opened with a creak. The cute and familiar face met Castiel with surprise.

"Cas?" Dean asked confusing.

"Hi, Dean..." black-haired man said in response, before he could stop himself to smile. Just Cas couldn't help but smile, he felt himself so happy to see Dean. The guy which he loved a long time, but couldn't say him about own feelings, because they both were guys. And it would not right. _Yeah, it'll be wrong if I say him about my fellow feelings. It will be burden for both me and Dean._ Cas thought and stepped back. "Am... I'm sorry..." was only what Cas said and he turned back to his car.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean shouted behind blue-eyed man's shoulder.

But Castiel did not want to stay there. He knew if he kept to stay there he accurately would tell Dean about own senses.

 _You must be kidding me!_ Dean thought and ran to Cas to stop him and ask what hell is he doing.

"Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' elbow and turned him around to himself. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was furious and face was confusing.

"N-nothing..." Cas answered staring right at Dean's green eyes. "You wasn't answering on my calls and Sam's also. I see you're fine. And I can go now." Cas swiftly said.

Feelings of Castiel was not only reason why Cas wanted to leave that place as quick as he could, but another a big and not less major cause also was here.

"Dean?" the 'Reason' said appearing in the threshold of the front door. "What's going?"

It was beautiful blond girl with big brown eyes. The woman's pajama was on her slim body. She was starring from Dean on Castiel.

"Nothin', Joe. Go in." Dean said looking at her.

Cas wrenched his arm from Dean's tight grip and smiled again. "I see you're busy. Go home, Dean. It's too late, and I'm gonna home." black-haired man said and entered into car. Starting the engine he looked at Dean, the smile still was on his face. "Good bye, Dean." he looked at mirror and rolled the car back and leaved the place, accelerating the speed as fast as he could.

Cas felt bad like he was ill or he had heart attack. His heart was ailing and was beating with hurt, hurting Cas himself. Man wanted to tear off it in order to not feel this ache again. He was about to go mad with breath shortage, as if he was in the water, and if he would breathe in his lungs would be filled with hot water.

Cas stopped the car abruptly and crashed into rudder. He breathed deeply, and began to soothe himself. "Calm down, Cas... You are not broken... You are just upset... But it is not both your and Dean's fault... Just be easy, man..." He pressed his forehead on the steering wheel, and sobbed. "Then why do you feel so fuckin' yourself!? Why do you feel this fuckin' ache!? Dammit!"

Castiel threw his head back, and covered his eyes with palm.

 _ **Damn it!**_

* * *

"Who was it, Dean?" Joe asked, when Dean entered home. Her voice was curious and soft.

"He... was my old friend..." Dean answered slowly. Elder Winchester felt weird himself, as if he lost something dear and special for him, but he didn't know what he had lost. And he'd sense like he had to catch sight of it then when Cas'd come here, but he missed case to do it when Cas'd left...

" _Friend?_ "

"Yeah, _**friend!**_ " Dean answered noticing Joe's curious face and eyes was concentrating on himself. "More questions?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"No, zip." Joe answered simply, and sly smile lit up her face when Dean had turned around and had gone to his room. "Good nights!" she wished him, her voice was jolly.

"Hmhmm..." Dean murmured and disappeared behind wooden door. Joe also went to her room, and grabbed own laptop.

 _Well, Dean Winchester, now we're gonna to figure everything out about you and Cas... Nice name, by the way..._ Joe thought switching on her computer. As soon as laptop was turned on, Joe entered to "Twitter" and saw that Sam Winchester was still online. She thanked for God and wrote to Sam.

" _Hi, Sammy, how r u?"_ She hadn't time to write full words that was why she was using short forms.

The response didn't keep her wait a long. _"Hi, Joe. Fine. You? By the way, does Cas come there?"_

She smiled. _"Oh, u know, I wanted to write u about it!"_

" _So?"_

" _Sooo... Who is he, dude?"_

" _Dean's old friend. So what did they talk about? Was somethin' between them?"_

" _No, nothin'..."_

" _What? They didn't talk?"_

" _They did, but it's a short talk, like 'What r u doin' here?' and 'Nothin'…' And nothin' else..."_

" _They're fools!"_ response came after a little time.

" _Why?"_

" _Because..."_

" _What's it, Sam?"_ she asked when Sam had not written.

" _Because they fall in love with each other, but both don't acknowledge it..."_

" _Hell, I knew it!"_

" _You're smart girl, I always new it."_

" _Okay, dude. So what r we gonna do?"_

" _Look..."_

The sly smile lit up Joe's face again when she was reading Sam's mail with his plan.

* * *

The first thing what Castiel had heard was knocking at something made of mirror, as if he was in a car. And when he had opened his eyes he made out the police officer beyond the window, and realized that he, actually, was in the car. And it seemed that he spent night there. But his mind wasn't hurry to be clear. He opened the window, and contemplated the sheriff.

"Good morning, mister. Can I take a look on your license?"

"Good morning, sheriff. Yeah, sure..." Cas took the licenses from the glove box and gave papers to police officer. Sheriff looked at driver license and then at Cas. "Is everything okay?" Cas asked, now his mind was clear, and he remembered that he fell asleep right here on the road. Fortunately, unwanted ones didn't get him...

"You're coming from long road, Mr. Novak?" evading the answer, officer asked.

"Yeah. And you know, I fell asleep here to continue my trip in the morning rather than at night. Do you think it's more better, don't you?" Cas said, running his fingers into his hair at the nape.

"Yep." police officer answered and gave back Cas' papers. "Don't stay here a long. Something _bad_ is going here. It will be better, if you would get out of here as quick as you can. Go." officer said and go back to his car.

"Yes..." Castiel said under his breath and left the road.

 _God, I feel myself as looser..._ Castiel thought and looked at display of own mobile phone to know the time, but he saw missed calls from Sam and Dean. _Hell, I didn't hear it..._ He unlocked the phone and saw also new message from Dean.

" _Baby, forgive me. I miss you..."_

Cas' face was confusing and he was unable to feel and think of something else but this short mail. _What the hell is going on!?_ He thought, rereading the letter. _Dean? Are you kidding me?_ Castiel called Dean back, and guy took his call.

"Hello?" Dean's familiar voice made Cas lose his mind despite that he saw him with pretty girl yesterday.

"Dean?" Cas said slowly.

"Cas? Is it you?" Dean asked quickly, his voice was worried.

"Yeah. I am..." Cas answered rather slowly than earlier.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Cas?" Dean seemed so worried. His voice was loud and with caring notes.

"Yes... I'm okay..." Castiel said in response. "And what about you... _Dean_?" the question was asked slowly and cautiously. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Actually. But why are you asking?"

"Your message."

"My message?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I saw it a little earlier. What did you mean by this?" Cas asked. His voice serious.

"W... Can you wait a little?"

"Sure..."

Dean unlocked his cell phone and took a look at last sent messages where he found that mail Cas was talking about. But he didn't send it, noway that he sent it.

"Cas..." He said carefully.

"Yes?" Castiel was confused, and he could understand nothing.

"Can we meet..?" Cas didn't answer. "We have to talk..." Dean said. His voice soft and caring again.

"Sure." _Why did I say it!?_ Cas thought with sorry.

"Well. Wait me on the bank of a river where we always met formerly, okay? Will you?"

"Sure..."

Dean had ended the call, and Castiel threw his phone on the front seat and bit the rudder. "Dammit!"

 _Why did you say that!? Hell! You could refuse, Castiel... So why you didn't? Oh, God..._ Castiel increased in speed and was trying ain't to think about it. _Damn it all!_

"Joe! Joe!" Dean was calling the girl in a loud voice. "I know you're somewhere here! Come on, _dude_!" Guy flinched, when he suddenly had heard Joe's voice.

"Called me?" the girl appeared on the threshold, she looked so serious.

"Yeah, man, called." Dean said, "Is it your job?" he showed the phone to her. "Have you done it?"

"What if I say 'yes'? You're gonna kill me?" insidious smile appeared in her face again.

"Why did you do it!?" elder Winchester asked, his voice was furious.

"Oh, c'mmon, man. You're gonna say that it wasn't useful for you? That it hadn't benefits? Huh?" Dean didn't answer. "See? It's the best way to get him. Or am I wrong?" wily smile wised on her face. "Yeas, hell, we both was known that I'm right. Thus, stop being dunce and go to him, fool!" the girl said and smiled.

"It isn't end..." Dean said and left the room, slamming the door.

 _Of course. You'll tell me everythin' about your date..._ Joe thought with wily smile on her lips.

* * *

When Dean had come to the bank of a river he saw a sitting man on the bench, the strange coat was on him as usual. He sat hunched and gazed at the sky. With emotionless face Castiel looked as weird as usual. _Perhaps, time has no power over him..._ Dean thought, and came up to Cas and landed on bench in silence. Cas looked at Dean out of corner of his eyes, but didn't move. He didn't want to start the conversation. Dean invited him, therefore, Dean had to begin the talk.

Elder Winchester cleared his throat and then began to speak. "Hi, Cas." His voice was soft, but with a bit awkward notes.

"Why did you call me?" Castiel asked, wasn't taking notice on Dean's greeting. Because he knew that Dean had date or he already had wife, they haven't been talking for a long time. It was long six years, when Castiel decided to learn in abroad, and moved. However, Dean have never tried to call and write to him, but Castiel did. He have attempted to contact with Dean, but his efforts were useless, Dean wasn't answering neither on calls nor on mails.

"Am. Well... I'm fine too..." Dean said, faced on Cas.

"Dean!" Castiel turned out to Dean and froze. Green eyes was staring right in his blue like the sky eyes. He hurried to turn back, but Dean didn't allow him.

Dean's hand laid on Cas' chin and turned his face to himself. "Don't avoid me, Cas..." He said, his voice was quite and tender. "I missed you..."

"But you've never bonded with me..." Castiel whispered hastily.

"I couldn't..."

"But why?" Black-haired man asked, looking towards at Dean's eyes.

"Just couldn't." Dean answered again in response.

"I've called you. I've called you more times. But you didn't answer."

"I know..."

"You couldn't, am I right?" Castiel asked and shifted back.

"I needed in extension for..." Dean said, but interrupted his talk.

"For what?" Castiel asked when Dean hadn't continued, but Dean was silent. "Dean,"

"For realizing my feelings, okay?" Dean said, looked up at Cas.

Cas' face was confused and surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, Cas. I needed in time to _realize_ my senses. I think I like you. _Cas_."

"No..." Cas shifted back. "No no no no. You can't." He said.

"What?" Dean said in surprise. "What are..."

"You have a girlfriend. First think before speaking, boy." Cas said and stood up.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas' arm to stop his leave. "What girlfriend?"

"The blond girl, Joe. She is your date, isn't she?"

"Wha... No! Of course, no! C... Cas, just sit down and spell me out what the Hell are you think about?"

Cas took his seat back, and looked at Dean, whose face was gloomy, but serious. "She isn't your date?"

"Actually. I haven't any dates, Cas." He still kept Cas' hand.

"But... she was..."

"It was her house. She said that something was wrong with wood, and she needed in guard. And I just helped her. And nothing more..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Cas shifted again, but now he was closer to Dean. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, not looking at Dean.

"For what?" Dean asked, trying to see Cas' eyes.

"For my stupid action..." Cas looked up at Dean. Winchester was too close, Castiel felt his heart was beating loudly like it was ready to jump out.

Dean smiled and hugged Cas. "Oh, come here, little fool." Cas' heart was beating ever-faster. His cheeks was reddish. For a long time he couldn't move, and was captured by awkward feelings. And Dean, certainly, noticed it. He just wanted to pull away as he stopped when he saw a sweet smile on Cas' full lips. _Hell, I really love you, man..._ He thought and stroked Cas' black hair, and Castiel cuddled up to him.

"Dean," Castiel called elder Winchester, when Dean had responded with hum Cas continued with clumsy notes in his voice. "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he looked at Castiel. _Of course, you can!_ He thought, staring right in blue eyes of Cas. But didn't answer.

Cas' face began sad, and he hastily added, stepping back on bench. "Oh... I'm sorry. I hadn't..."

"N-n-no, Cas!" Dean stopped Cas and pulled him back. "Sorry..." He put his palm on Cas' jaw and closed to his face. Dean's lips pressed to Cas'. Castiel felt himself so happy that he began suspect that it was just a dream, whereas, the warm and wet lips, pressing on his own lips, were real and deserved most of all.

" _I love you..._ " Cas said when Dean pulled away from his lips. His breath was intermittent.

"Me too..." Dean responded. Cas's eyes and face were lit up with happiness, just like a baby's when he saw Christmas tree with a large number of presents under it. _He's so sweet, Hell..._ Winchester thought and hugged Cas.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, not understanding anything.

"Nothin'." Dean answered, continuing tightly cuddle Cas.


End file.
